1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, broadly speaking, to an internal combustion engine with a novel fuel/air delivery system.
More particularly, this invention relates to an internal combustion engine employing novel means to introduce a fuel/air mixture into the cylinder of the engine for combustion therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,393, issued Nov. 19, 2002, discloses an internal combustion engine employing, in the several embodiments shown therein, essentially the same internal structure as the present invention, except that in the present invention a different and entirely novel system for introducing a fuel/air mixture into the engine is employed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,623 (1972) to Weinheimer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,790 (1974) to Plevyak and U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,345 (1984) to Routery were cited by the Patent Examiner during the course of prosecution of the application which issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,393.